DuckTales: Donald Duck Never Returns
''DuckTales: Donald Duck Never Returns ''is a big wide adventure movie release for 2023. Plot After the episode called Moonvasion, Donald Duck was very angry about the family. Gyro said, “What’s wrong, Donald?” Donald put the naughty kid’s voice box in his throat and said, “Will you… SHUT YOUR YAP, YOU MAD SCIENTIST?!?” Scrooge asked, “What happened? What was all the screaming coming around?” Donald roared, “SILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCE!” Scrooge gasped, “Donald! Why are you so upset?” Donald said, “Because I’ve had enough of the stupid old dumb family! THAT’S WHY!” Donald Duck ripped his new shirt, popped his new hat out, and got ready to destroy the family for their own good with his power. But Della Duck said with her tears, “STOP! Donald, we’re family and we always love you! Even your nephews. Can’t you please be happy about…?” But Donald roared with the echo, “QUIEEEEEEEEEET!” Donald zapped on Della. Scrooge panicked, “LET’S GET OUT OF HERE, EVERYBODY!” Donald was super mad and he roared like a lion. The bad lady said, “I want this duck fired!” The boss said, “DONALD, YOU’RE FIRED!” But Donald roared, “NEVER! You’re all fired! SCRAM!” And the people ran away. Until, the wicked witch ruined Donald’s revenge. The witch said, “STOP!” Donald stopped and roared with the echo, “NOW WHAT?!?” The witch said calmly, “Relax. Do not get mad about your family, Donald. I know this is very bad. But I’m going to protect you forever. You and I were both best friends.” And Donald said calmly, “OK. You’re right. So where do we go?” The witch said, “I’m glad you ask. Let me take you to my house.” The witch took Donald to her house. The witch asked, “What’s the matter with your voice, Donald?” Donald answered, “That’s my naughty kid’s voice box. I was tired of being an angry quacker anyway.” The witch said, “I understand, Donald. But don’t worry. I’ll switch the voice box back to you.” Donald said, “OK.” The witch switched the duck voice box back to Donald’s throat and fixed Donald’s clothes. And then, the witch was telling Donald the whole story about Donald Duck. At the end of the movie, Scrooge, Della, and the rest of the family are arrived in the witch’s house. Scrooge said, “Mrs. Witch, that was a bravest story I’ve ever heard.” Della said, “Donald, we would like to apologize about this.” Scrooge said, “We’re all sorry that we treated you like a bad quacker family.” Della said, “And you’re right, Donald. I should take and good care your nephews once and for all. But the witch is going to protect you forever because she’s your best friend.” Donald accepted all of their apologies and gave them a hug. And Donald said to the witch, “You are the prettiest witch ever.” Voice Actors * Justin Shenkarow as The Wicked Witch * Tony Anselmo as The Wicked Witch (imitating Donald Duck), Donald Duck, Donald Duck's Great Great Great Grandpa, & Donald Duck's Great Great Great Grandma * Frank Welker (uncredited) as Donald Duck (quacking together with Tony Anselmo) & Additional Animal Voices * Jason Marsden as Donald Duck (naughty kid's voice), Darkwing Duck / Drake Mallard, Negaduck / Jim Starling, Kid #1, Kid #2, & Kid #3 * Mason Van Cotton as Donald Duck (young) * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck * Paget Brewster as Della Duck * Francesca Marie Smith as Della Duck (young) * Danny Pudi as Huey * Ben Schwartz as Dewey * Bobby Moyniham as Louie * Kate Micucci as Webby * Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack * Toks Olagundoye as Mrs. Beakly * Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose * Kimiko Glenn as Lena & Kid #4 * Lin-Manuel Miranda as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera / Gizmoduck * David Kaye as Duckworth * Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake, Liquidator, & Policemen * Cree Summer as Magica De Spell, Kid #5, & Kid #6 * Keith Ferguson as Flintheart Glomgold & Policemen * Jamie Camil as Don Karnage * Nathan Lane as Quackerjack * Dan Castelleneta as Megavolt * Tom Kenny as Bushroot & Policemen * Jim Cummings as Boss & Policemen * April Winchell as Bad Lady * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse (cameo) * Bill Farmer as Goofy (cameo) * Additional Voices: Jim Cummings, Matt Adler, Steve Alterman, Bill Farmer, Tom Amundsen, Steve Apostolina, Kirk Baily, Jeff Bennett, Greg Berg, Julianne Buescher, June Christopher, Robert Clotworthy, David Cowgill, Randy Crenshaw, Terri Douglas, Chris Edgerly, Paul Eiding, Pat Fraley, Eddie Frierson, Jackie Gonneau, Nicholas Guest, Archie Hahn, Jason Harris, Bridget Hoffman, Wendy Hoffman, Rif Hutton, Susan Stevens Logan, Anne Lockhart, Mona Marshall, Scott Menville, Rene Mujica, Jonathan Nichols, Paul Pape, Jacquline Pinol, Kevin Michael Richardon, Michelle Ruff, Justin Shenkarow, Aaron Spann, Pepper Sweeney, Shane Sweet, Fred Tatasciore, & April Winchell Music Composer * Jim Lang Character Example For The Movie The wicked witch is Donald Duck's best friend between a duck and a witch. In 1952 Donald Duck cartoon called Trick Or Treat, the wicked witch was born from Walt Disney. But in 2023, she made a friendship with Donald Duck. Category:Disney Category:Animated Disney Movie Ideas Category:Donald Duck Category:2023 films Category:April 2023 Releases Category:Adventure Category:Kids & Family Category:Upcoming films Category:Friendship Category:G